We were cloned?
by KittyGems
Summary: When Shredder thinks of a new plan to destory the turtles, he thinks to 'fight fire with fire'. The next day, four girls show up! Now, Lily, Rachel, Dani, and Molly must decide which path they will take- side with the turtles, or side with their own father. And, will they find love as well with the TMNT? LeoXOC, RaphXOC, DonnieXOC, and MikeyXOC. [2012 VERSION!] **ON HIATUS!**
1. The new girls!

**Don't own TMNT, only Lily, Rachel, Danni, and Molly. This is also TMNT 2012. Takes place in the soon-to-be second season, so Casey as already stolen April's heart, blah blah blah. (I have nothing against DonnieXApril, but Casey WILL be in the second season. So, yeah...) And there will be swearing, SO WATCH OUT KIDDIES!~**

"Damn those turtles!" Shredder said. He sat in his chair, Fishface swimming around in the small pond and Dogpound out with the Foot ninjas. Dogpound just radioed in that the turtles have defeated them again. Shredder was getting annoyed with the turtles, but not as annoyed with Splinter. He got out of his chair, and walked down the small walk way. Fishface came out of the water, watching Shredder go by.

"Boss, what's wrong?"

"Those turtles. They defeated Bradford again." Shredder said, walking towards a window. Then, he got a small plan forming. "Wait a second... I think I know what will defeat those idiotic turtles..." Shredder said, laughing evilly. He went back to his chair, when Dogpound bursts in.

"Master Shredder, please forgive me..." Dogpound said, bowing down at the chair.

"Bradford, I got a plan. One that will end those turtles." Shredder said, smirking.

"And what's that, Master Shredder?"

"Fight fire... with fire. Bradford, I want you to go out, and get blood samples of those turtles." Shredder said.

"Yes, Master Shredder." Dogpound said.

~The next day~

"Everyone! Meet, the Yamato sisters." The teacher exclaimed. The class looked at the door, and four sisters came in. One had black hair in a bob, and blue eyes. She had a baby blue of the shoulder shirt on with a royal blue butterfly on it, a denim skirt with a blue belt, white socks, and blue sneakers. A blue sparkly bracelet was around her right wrist.

The next one beside her had red hair that went to her waist and curled at the end. She had a cherry red t-shirt with a dark red star on it, black pants, white socks, and red sneakers. She had a red sparkly bracelet on her right wrist.

The third had brown hair tied into a high ponytail, circle rimmed glasses, brown/amber eyes, a long lilac dress that ended right under her knees with a purple peace sign, white long socks, and black mary janes. She had a purple sparkly bracelet on her right wrist.

The last had blond hair in a low ponytail, freckles dotting her face, a mango colored short-sleeved shirt with an orange heart on it, orange shorts, long knee-high socks, and orange sneakers. She also had an orange sparkly bracelet on her right wrist.

The blue clad had a calm and motherly aura to her. The red clad had a calm yet fierce aura to her. The purple clad had a calm and scientific aura to her. The orange clad had a jumpy and energetic aura to her.

"So, introduce yourselves, girls." The teacher said, smiling.

"I'm Lily Yamato. Nice to meet you all." Lily said.

"I'm Rachel Yamato." Rachel simply said.

"I'm Dani Yamato. I hope we can be good acquaintances." Dani said, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

"I'm Molly Yamato! I hope we can be best friends!~" Molly said, making peace signs.

"Ok, girls. You may sit over in the back. In those four chairs." The teacher said.

~After school~

"Jeez. That was one heck of a day." Rachel said, massaging her shoulder.

"Hey, Gym class was fun!~" Molly said.

"I love science class. I think Mr. Jae likes me already!~" Dani said.

"I liked it all together." Lily said.

"I wonder what Dad will say since our first day of high school went well." Dani said.

"Yeah. But, I don't get it. Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, and Senior." Molly said.

"And?" Rachel asked.

"I mean that why can't Elementary, and Middle schoolers have cute names as well?" Molly asked. The three girls groaned and facepalmed.

"Molly, your more stupider than expected." Rachel said, slapping Molly lightly on the head.

"Ow! Ray!" Molly said, anime tears coming down her cheeks.

"Molly, Rachel, don't fight!" Lily said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, shut up, Lily." Rachel muttered.

"So, when can we change back into our regular forms?" Molly asked.

"Molly! Shush! Someone could hear us!" Rachel said.

"We will, soon." Lily said, ignoring Rachel's remark.

~Later that night~

"Ok, Molly. Its time." Lily said, sighing.

"Yay!~" Molly cheered, clapping her hands. She put her hand to her bracelet. The three other sisters did as well, and spun the bracelets. They started to glow their clothes color's, and in a blinding flash, they were... turtles. The girls pulled out their weapons. Lily had twin Katana's, Rachel had twin Sai's, Dani had a bo, and Molly had nunchucks. Lily had a blue ninja bandana with eye holes, Rachel had a red one, Dani had a purple one, and Molly had an orange one. They also still had their hair. They went out, disappearing into the night.


	2. Very first fight!

**Thanks for the good reviews so far! LOL, love you guys!~ Anyways, the TMNT will appear in this chapter... What kind of reaction will they show? And, i'm going to put a poll up on my profile. So, look out for it!~**

The four sisters, now turtles, ran across the rooftops.

"So, Lily. What do we do now?" Dani asked.

"Were going to find the turtles Dad mentioned. He said they stole his mutagen. Whatever that is." Lily said.

"Then do we get to pound them, for stealing Dad's stuff?" Rachel asked, looking at Lily.

"I guess." Lily said.

"Hey, watch this!" Molly said, jumping from the high building, and skidding across the pavement of the rooftop.

"Oh yeah!?" Dani asked. She smiled, and she jumped as well, skidding across the pavement.

"Watch this, girls!" Lily said, jumping, doing a few cartwheels, and landing beside Dani. "Come on, Ray! Unless your-" Lily was cut off as Rachel jumped, no tricks or flips, and whamed into the three girls. "Rachel! You didn't do any tricks!" Lily exclaimed.

"Exactly." Rachel said, getting up. Dani had a small angry mark on her head, narrowing her eyes.

"Girls! Before you fight, I think we have company!" Lily said, looking down. The three girls ran over beside Lily, and saw Dogpound with a few foot ninjas. Four huge male turtles started to fight them, along with another girl who looked very familiar.

"When do we attack?" Dani asked.

"Well I-" Lily saw Rachel grabbing her sai's, and jumping down.

"RACHEL!" The three other sisters yelled. The four turtles look up to see Rachel landing.

"You bastards! Taking Dad's stuff!" Rachel yelled.

"Well, looks like the plan is abandoned." Molly said, jumping down also, spinning her nunchucks.

"Wait up!" Dani yelled, jumping down.

"Looks like I failed... again..." Lily sighed, and jumped down.

"Girl's, how nice of you to join us." Dogpound said. The girl's ignored Dogpound, and Molly yelled her infamous battle cry.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Molly cried, wacking Mikey with her nunchuck.

"Thats my battle cry, dudette!" Mikey yelled.

"Wait a second, who are you girls!?" Leo asked.

"Your worst nightmares, bastard!" Rachel yelled, pinning Raph's arm behind his back, and twisting it.

"OW!" Raph exclaimed.

"Give us our Father's Mutagen back!" Dani exclaimed, wacking Donnie with her bo, seriously hard. He fell down, rubbing his head.

"Wha-" Leo was cut off when Lily slashed his arm, making Leo fall down.

"Sorry, dude!" Molly said, wacking Mikey with her nunchucks. He fell down as well. Rachel pushed Raph down to the ground. The girl's stared at their counterparts, and then, they started to walk off.

"Before you go, who is your father?" Leo asked weakly, fearing the worst.

"Father Shredder, of course." Molly said, jumping on the truck. One foot ninja started to drive the truck off, Dogpound jumping on.

"WE'LL BE BACK, BASTARDS!" Rachel screamed.

"Guys!" April said, kneeling beside them. "You ok!?" April asked.

"Were fine, April." Leo said, getting up, but holding his arm with his hand, pain coursing through his veins.

"That dudette can kick ass..." Mikey said, getting up, his skull feeling like a 2 by 4 got stuck in his head.

"When I see that little bitch, I'll!" Raph exclaimed, but held his arm as well.

"My head feels like it just got smashed, and re-created with super glue..." Donnie muttered.

~Meanwhile~

"Were sorry, Dad." The four girls said together.

"Its ok girls. But, I expect you to get that Mutagen." Shredder said, looking down upon his 'daughters'.

"Yes, Father." The girls said.


	3. Bathtime scheming

**Well, two chapters in one day! Lets see if it will become three chapters! **

**Don't own TMNT... Ocs are mine... BLAH!**

It was now Saturday, the perfect day to relax.

"Girls. Time to take a bath!" Said a female robot.

"Do we have to, Mistress T.C.O.G?" Molly asked.

"Yes, girls. Even though your turtles, we wouldn't want you to smell like dirty pigs." The T.C.O.G said.

"Hai, Mistress." Lily said. The three other girls sighed, and they went into the huge bathroom. A huge bathtub, full with warm water and bubbles.

"Yay!~ Bubbles!~" Molly cheered. They all got undressed, and went into the water, drinking in the scent of sweet pea and jasmine scented bubbles and peppermint bath salts.

"It's nice to relax once in a while. Those bastards haven't shown up." Rachel said, putting her arms back out of the tub, slouching backwards.

"Yeah. And I think Molly's asleep." Dani said, pointing towards Molly. Molly was softly snoring, her real turtle form flickering on and off.

"I'll wake her." Rachel said. She slapped Molly in the head, and Molly quickly woke up, going under the water and coming back up.

"Rachel! Why do you always hit me!?" Molly asked, anime tears streaming down her cheeks again. Molly's hair looked dirty blond now. Rachel ignored Molly's question.

"So, should we plan a secret attack?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, if we knew where they were in the first place..." Lily said.

"Wait, didn't Xever and Chris fight the turtles once in the sewers?" Dani asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Rachel said.

"In this huge water place of some sort..." Molly said.

"Lets talk to those boys before Chris goes out again." Lily said, getting up.

"Are you done, girls?" T.C.O.G asked.

"Yep, Mistress." Lily said, grabbing a blue towel. Rachel grabbed a red one, Dani grabbed a purple one, and Molly grabbed an orange one. They wrapped it around themselves, and got out of the tub. The water flooded out slowly as the bubbles started to fade and pop.

"Were going to change back, and then we'll go talk to Xever and Chris. We have a plan." Dani said. T.C.O.G nodded, and the girls changed back into their regular turtle forms. They walked towards the pond, where Chris and Xever were fighting... again.

"Chris! Xever!" Lily yelled, and the two mutated men looked at the four sisters.

"Ah, Lily, Rachel, Dani, and Molly. What a great surprise. What the hell do you want?" Dogpound asked.

"We have a plan to get secrets from the turtles. All we need is the location of their hideout." Lily said.

"Oh. It's in the sewers. Here." Dogpound said, giving them a map, showing a red line.

"You made a map of how to get to their hideout, and never used it ONCE!?" Rachel asked/yelled. Dogpound and Fishface flinched slightly.

"Well... After we mutated... things got out of hand?" Fishface said, trying to get off the hook.

"WELL-!" Rachel was cut off when Lily held her back.

"Thanks, Chris, Xever." Lily said, walking away, dragging a pissed off Rachel.

**A/N:**

**I will post a 'one-shot' on how the girls were born, and how they can change to human and back to turtles.**


	4. Meeting the Enemy!

**So, I was right... BLAH. I DON'T OWN, ONLY MY OCS... BLAH BLAH SNEB!**

The girls, now in their human forms, ran around the city, waiting for any danger. They were going to be the pitiful damsels in distress, and the turtles were going to be the heros. Rachel was still a bit pissed at Dogpound and Fishface. But not as much as this stupid plan.

"I don't think its working." Rachel said.

"That's right! Because the purple dragons nor the Foot can attack us! Unless we give orders..." Lily said, thinking for a moment. She whipped out her phone, and called Dogpound. After a few minutes, she hung up. "They will be here with Dogpound shortly. This plan is going to work so well!" Lily said proudly.

A few minutes later, Dogpound and a few foot ninja's appeared.

"Ok, guys. Remember what I told you to do." Lily said. Dogpound nodded, and then, he and the foot ninjas closed in one the four girls. All they could do was the start of the plan- scream like bloody murder. "HELP US!" Lily screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Rachel screeched.

"HELP! PLEASE, HELP!" Dani screamed.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Molly screeched. Then, as one cue almost, a Sai blocked the villains path.

"Hey, Dogpound!" Yelled Leo.

"You really need to learn how to treat a lady!" Raph yelled.

"And something that's either shower or bath!" Donnie yelled.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey yelled, jumping down. Raph grabbed his Sai, and they started to fight Dogpound and Foot Ninjas. The group ran off, with a few scratches and scars.

"Now..." Lily muttered. The three girls nodded.

"T-TURTLES!?" The four girls exclaimed, and then, 'fainted'.

"Why must all girls be the same?" Raph muttered to himself.

"Come on, guys. We better carry them back to the lair." Leo said, picking up Lily.

"Are you nuts!? Master Splinter will freak!" Donnie said.

"Do we have a choice? Besides, he would understand. We wouldn't want anybody be killed." Leo said.

"Good point." Donnie sighed, picking up Dani. Raph hesitantly picked up Rachel, and Mikey picked up Molly. They went down to the sewer, and started to go towards the liar. Once they reached the lair, they set the girls down on the couch, somehow fitting them all together.

"Welcome back, my sons." Master Splinter said, almost making the turtles jump. "Looks like you've brought company..." He said, looking at the four sisters.

"Well, Dogpound and some Foot ninja's were after them for some reason. So of course they fainted, and now they are here." Leo said. Master Splinter rubbed his beard, and then, he smiled.

"They can stay." Master Splinter said.

~A few hours later~

The girls accidentally fell asleep, and the first to wake up was Molly. She opened her eyes, and came face to face with a... turtle. Yep, Mikey was seeing that she was starting to wake up. Molly widened her eyes, face to face with the enemy. She blushed at how close he was, and screeched. Rachel shot up, half asleep.

"Molly... Was it a bad dream?" Rachel asked. Molly clung to Rachel's arm, and Rachel was now wide awake on contact.

"ITS THE HUGE TURTLE! I DUN WANNA DIE!" Molly yelled, anime tears flooding out. Even more came when Rachel slapped her in the head, making her halfly fall of the couch, waking up Dani and Lily.

"A huge turtle? Molly-" Lily noticed Mikey, and now the rest of the turtles along with Master Splinter was at their bedside. The enemy, right in front of them!

"Uhm..." Dani said.

"Hi! I'm Molly Yamato! I hope we can be best friends!~" Molly said, waving really fast. She sweatdropped.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Lily Yamato." Lily said.

"I'm Rachel Yamato." Rachel said, crossing her arms, not trusting them.

"I'm Dani Yamato." Dani said, smiling.

"I guess we can introduce ourselves as well. I'm Leonardo, but call me Leo."

"I'm Raphael, but call me Raph." He crossed his arms.

"I'm Donatello, but call me Don, or Donnie."

"I'm Michelangelo! But call me Mike or Mikey!"

"I'm Splinter. You may call me Master Splinter, Splinter, or Father."

"So, Splinter. Where actually are we?" Dani said, although she knew already.

"The sewers. Welcome to our home." Splinter said.


	5. Surface, and begining to fight

**Don't own... TMNT... Only... OCS!**

"This is an impressive lair for being in the sewers." Lily said, holding her legs to her chest.

"We've built it over the years." Leo said, shrugging.

"Oh. Well, we better be going. Our Father and Mother must be worried." Lily said.

"I understand. Leonardo, please escort the girls to the surface." Master Splinter said, nodding. Leo nodded, and nodded the girls to start following him. "Oh, and girls. Please come back tomorrow." Master Splinter said. The girls nodded, feeling a bit... tense. These guys might be their enemies, but they saved them. And it didn't seem that they stole anything. They were shown... kindness. But, still, they still had their side, and hunches. Once they got to a ladder, they started climbing it, and Leo opened the cover, helping the girls out.

"Meet me here, ok?" Leo said.

"Ok, bye, Leo!" Lily said, waving. As the girls got out of his earshot and eyesight, they all sighed.

"Did you see how Mikey was close to me!? It was so weird!" Molly asked, holding her hands to her cheeks, and blushing, anime hearts all around her.

"Molly! They are our enemy!" Rachel said, slapping the back of Molly's head, AGAIN.

"Someday I'll get my revenge..." Molly muttered.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"N-Nothing!" Molly exclaimed, hiding behind Lily, shaking.

"I thought so." Rachel said, and an orange and red light clashed between Rachel and Molly.

"Rachel, Molly, calm down." Lily said, putting a hand to her bracelet. "The boys must be out on their evening patrol." She said, starting to spin the bracelet. The girls also put their hands to their bracelets, and spun them. In the same blinding flash, they were turtles again.

"Ah!~ Its nice to be turtles again!" Dani said, getting her bo staff out.

"Yep, let's go scower the rooftops. We'll find them." Lily said, jumping onto a striped cloth thingy, and jumping onto its rooftop. The other three girls did the same, landing onto the rooftop.

"Over there!" Dani exclaimed. Four shadows jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

~Meanwhile~

"I wonder when were going to see those girls again." Mikey said, referring to the girl's turtle forms.

"We need to explain to them that were not bad, and Shredder is just using them." Leo said, looking at Mikey.

"And if they are truly bad we'll give them the pounding they deserve!" Raph exclaimed, making his three brothers sweatdrop.

"Raph, I'm sure they're not really bad. Just... misguided." Donnie explained.

~Back with the girls~

"Lets go, and give them a pounding!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rach, let's think this through first. We should make a plan to make a sneak attack on them." Lily explained, grabbing her twin katanas.

"Why don't we go around the bend, and jump them from behind?" Dani asked.

"Good idea, Dani." Lily said.

"Ok! Lets do this!" Molly exclaimed, raising on of her arms, her nunchucks in both hands. The four sisters went around, going onto another rooftop right behind them, and with a single jump, Rachel held out her Sai's, and nailed Raph down with his brown belt and her Sais.

"I think it would be tonight!" Mikey declared.

"Guys, attack!" Leo yelled.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Both Molly and Mikey exclaimed.

**(1) I FORGOT WHAT THEY WERE CALLED! FORGIVE ME! **


	6. Another battle!

**My computer is acting stupid, and deletes stuff every time I log on. So expect some late updates! Anyways, take it away, Molly!**

**Molly: Gemmy does not own TMNT! Only me and my sisters! **

"BOOYAKASHA!" Molly and Mikey yelled. They got in fighting stances, counterpart VS. counterpart. Then, without warning, Lily charged at Leo, and slashed her katana's, but Leo blocked it with his own katanas. Rachel threw her sai at Raph, but he dodged it, and Rachel went behind him, and grabbed her Sai, and the two hotheads go into a pose where the sai's were up, holding one of each other's sai's apart. Dani and Donnie had clashed bo's, looking at each other with an angry mark. Molly swung her nunchuck, but Mikey let out a small 'wah' and ducked, just missing it with inches to spare. Molly grabbed her nunchuck, and then, swooped her leg, making Mikey jump.

"GIRLS! Plan Alpha 45!" Lily said in the mysterious code.

"Ok!" The three sisters exclaimed, and then, they backed off.

"Alpha 45? Why does that sound-" Leo was cut off when the girls did backflips towards them, and then, they eagle kicked their counterparts. Then, the girls quickly got up. Molly and Dani grabbed Lily and Rachel, and then launched them up, their weapons pointed towards their counterparts.

"THIS IS FOR DAD, BASTARDS!" Rachel yelled. Molly was the only who watched. She imaged the screams, the blood... She couldn't let that happen!

"RAY! LIL! STOP!" She screeched, putting the two ends of her nunchucks together to make a long chain rope, and she swung it, and grabbed the girls with her chain.

"Moll! What the hell!?" Rachel yelled, feeling herself being dragged down back to the ground.

"Father Shredder said we need to kill them in order to get the mutagen!" Lily yelled, landing on her feet, as well as Rachel.

"Dad didn't say we had to kill to win a fight!" Molly protested.

"But-!" Rachel was cut off when Lily pulled on her shell.

"I think Molly has a point. What would Splinter do without his sons?" Lily whispered.

"Splinter is another one of our enemy's!" Rachel protested.

"So? Remember when Dad told us a story of how Splinter's house burned down with his infant daughter and wife died?" Lily said. Rachel's eyes softened.

"I guess... But, he said it was Splinter's own fault, since he made-" Rachel was cut off once again.

"So? What if it was one of us who died in that fire?" Lily asked. "What would we do!?" Lily asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Ok, Ok! I'll let those bastards off! But, once I see them again I will give them a scar to remember!" Rachel declared.

"OK! YOU WIN! FOR NOW!" Dani yelled.

~Meanwhile~

"Why would that girl with the orange stop her sisters?" Donnie asked.

"Dad didn't say we had to kill to win a fight!" Yelled Molly.

"I guess she has a good point..." Leo said.

"I told you they were just misguided." Donnie said.

"So, are they like, good or bad?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sur-" Leo was cut off when Dani yelled-

"OK! YOU WIN! FOR NOW!" Dani yelled.

~back with the girls~

"Lets go, quickly." Lily said, turning a corner.

"Hey, wait!" Leo called out, the TMNT jumping down from the roof, but as soon as they rounded the corner, they were too late.


	7. After the battle

**I asked if I could have TMNT for Christmas... A huge rejected stamp came back, so yeah... I DON'T OWN TMNT JUST MY OCS!~**

"That was close." Lily said. They were in their human forms now, walking down the sidewalk back to Shredder's.

"Molly, when we get back, I want to play something with you." Rachel said with an evil glint in her eye.

"And what's that?"

"It's a secret."

~When they get home~

"Dad!" The girls exclaimed. They saw that he was gone. "Dad?"

"Girls! There's a note!" Dani said, picking it up.

"It says that he will be back later..." Lily said, reading the note.

"I wonder where he went." Molly wondered.

"Its perfect, though." Rachel said. "Hey, Shell!" She said, grabbing a small female turtle from a plate with a half chewed lettuce leaf. "You'll love this show. Its called 'Does Molly bend that way?'" Molly realized what it was, and started running.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, COPPER!" Molly yelled, running around the place. Fishface watched them with a bored expression.

"Do you two do anything else other than fight?" He asked, placing his head in his flipper.

"It's what they do all the time, Xever." Lily sighed, frustrated.

"Girls, please stop fighting..." Dani said, looking at the two sisters.

"I will, ONCE I CATCH HER!" Rachel yelled, jumping, but missing Molly by inches.

"Neh Neh Neh Neh Neh!" Molly mocked, jumping onto a balance beam on the ceiling.

"COME BACK DOWN HERE!" Rachel yelled. She jumped up onto the same beam, grabbed Molly, and gave her a long noogie.

"R-Rachel!" Molly yelled, begging for mercy.

"Fine. We'll finish this later." Rachel said, pushing Molly away, when Mistress .T.C.O.G came in.

"Girls. Time for dinner." The robot mistress said.

"What's for dinner, T.C.O.G?" Lily asked as Molly and Rachel jumped down.

"Pizza." T.C.O.G said. Molly's eyes lit up at that single word.

"Yay!~" She squealed. She kissed T.C.O.G on the cheek, and excitedly ran into the dinning area.

~After dinner~

"So, should we go back?" Rachel asked, sitting down on the couch of their living space in a special area.

"Well, if were going to be getting info to start a secret attack on them, I think it would be a yes." Dani said.

"Where is Lily, anyways?" Molly wondered.

"She said she wanted to be alone. Probably sleeping or something." Dani said.

"I'm back, girls." Shredder said, coming up behind the girls. They all jumped off the couch, frightened suddenly from him.

"Oh, Hi, Dad." Dani said.

"Hi." Rachel said.

"Hi, Father Shredder." Molly said.

"I heard you stopped your sisters from killing the turtles. Why?" Shredder asked, looking at Molly.

"Well, isn't it good to get more info first before going in for the kill?" Molly asked.

"Molly, don't you understand how I need my mutagen back?" Shredder asked, his tone changing into a fatherly yet angry tone.

"Yes, Father Shredder." Molly said, looking at the ground.

"Dad, we promise once we get more info, we'll go for the kill." Dani said, getting up.

"Yeah, and I'll give them scars to remember us by." Rachel said, pounding her fist into her palm.

"What they said." Molly said.

"We will, Dad." Lily said, coming up from behind the girls. She put a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I hope so, girls." Shredder said, narrowing his eyes, and leaving back into his command room. The girls sighed at the save.

"We might as well go to bed. Something tells me something will happen tomorrow." Lily said, going back towards her room. The girls shrugged, and went to their individual rooms.


	8. Love struck and bugs

**Don't own this, don't own that, don't own TMNT... Only this, one that, only my ocs...**

~The next day~

"Dad, the turtles want our presence at their home. We will be back soon." Lily said, bowing.

"Ok, Lily. Make sure you get enough information." Shredder said. Lily nodded, bowing once more, and leaving out the door where her other sister's awaited.

"Lets go, girls!" Lily said, running towards the alleyway.

"Wait for us!" Dani yelled out, following Lily. Rachel and Molly caught up with them.

"Where is that bastard?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel! They might hear us!" Lily whispered.

"Hello, girls." Leo said, opening the sewer grate.

"Hi, Leo." Lily said, crouching down so they could be on eye level.

"Anyone there?" Leo asked, before opening it fully.

"Nada, amigo." Molly said, looking around the street. Mostly deserted, but that's because it was kinda early on a Sunday.

"Good. You can also meet our other friends, Casey and April." Leo said.

"Ok." Lily said, unsure about the girls.

"Hey! Isn't April that girl in 11th grade?" Molly asked. They turned towards her.

"How do you know April?" Leo asked.

"Well, here's how I know her." Molly said.

~Flashback~

"I was trying out for Soccer, and so far I was one of the best. The 11th grader's were also out for Gym at the time." Molly said in her narrative voice. "I was about to kick the ball into the goal when the goaly accidentally kicked it away from me, and it whacked a red-head, AKA April. She fell down, rubbing her head. I went over to her, and I checked if she was ok."

~End~

"And plus, I got on the Soccer team!~" Molly said.

"Nice. Anyways, looks like you can introduce us THREE to April and Casey." Lily said. Leo slid the grate away, and the girl's started to come down, and Molly closed the grate. They followed Leo towards the lair. They entered, April and Casey on the couch. (1)

"Ah, Leo, who are they?"April asked.

"These are the girls we saved from Dogpound and the Foot." Leo said.

"Oh! They told me about you four." April said, smiling.

"Yeah. I'm Lily." Lily said.

"Rachel." Rachel said.

"Dani." Dani said.

"Molly!" Molly said, almost yelled.

"Oh, yeah! Hey, Molly. I didn't get to say thank you for checking up on me." April said, looking at Molly.

"Your welcome, Dudette!~" Molly said, making a peace sign with her right hand. Lily saw something in the corner of her eye, and saw a Foot ninja.

"What the..." Lily muttered.

"You ok, Lily?" Leo asked.

"A-Ah! Thought I saw a spider, that's all!" Dani widened her eyes.

"SPIDER! WHERE!?" She almost screeched, clinging onto Molly, who stumbled at the sudden contact.

"You don't like spiders?" Casey asked.

"She as a history with spiders... A huge history..." Molly said, sweatdropping with her other sisters.

"Well, there are a lot of spiders down in the sewers, including other bugs as well." Donnie said, coming out of his room. Dani's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and fainted.

"Donnie!" Molly yelled, kneeling beside Dani.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"She also had a huger history with other bugs! Now you made her go out cold!" Rachel said.

"Just help me get her on the couch." Lily said, grabbing Dani's legs. Donnie held her back, for some reason looking at her 'sleep' was so... cute. Her glasses were knocked down to the top of her nose. Once April and Casey got up, Molly took off Dani's glasses. Now Donnie felt his heart flutter. She looked even more cute without her glasses!

"Will she be ok?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. She'll wake up soon. She is the early riser so she can work on sciency projects before school, and on weekends, even more early." Molly explained, and Donnie's eyes lit up.

"She likes working on projects?"

"Yeah. We usually leave her alone since she can't work with 'all of our pressure letting her down'." Rachel said. Donnie felt himself go into his fantasy world, blushing.

"Donnie?" Lily asked, flicking her hands up and down over his eyes, but he wouldn't even blink.

"He's in his fantasy world." Molly said.

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"You know how I doze off during most subjects? I usually have this face on me, without the blush." Molly snickered, pointing at Donnie's face.

**(1) I won't describe Casey since he will be in the second season. So you'll have to wait till the second season to know what he looks like!**


	9. Leatherhead

**Don't own TMNT. Just my ocs!**

"I think she's waking up!" Lily said, looking at Dani. Dani slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened..." She asked, a noticed she didn't have her glasses. Even though she could she perfectly without them, she wears them for a sciency effect.

"Here." Lily said, grabbing Dani's glasses, and handing them to her. Dani slowly put them on, blinking a few times.

"Hey, sorry, Dani." Donnie said.

"Its ok, Donatello." Dani said.

"Its ok, Donatello!~" Molly mocked.

"Molly! Do you really want to get down!?" Dani asked, an angry mark appeared on her head as she stood up.

"Uh, PEACE!" Molly yelled, running away from her older pissed off sister. She spotted Mikey's skate board, and smiled. "Can I borrow this? Thanks!" Molly said, running past Mikey who was about to answer, and she grabbed the skate board. She let it go, jumping onto it, and then she skated off, into the sewers.

"Wow..." Mikey said.

"She's gone! She doesn't know her way in the sewers!" Rachel said.

"We better find her." Lily agreed.

~Meanwhile with Molly~

"Wait, where am I going?" Molly asked to no one, and stopped. She looked around, but everything looked the same. "Crap..." She muttered. She heard a growl from behind her, and saw something huge... She screeched, the scream echoing in the sewer.

~Back~

"Did you hear that!? It was Molly!" Dani exclaimed, hearing the screech of her younger sister. Then, a mango/orange flash was seen.

"Oh no..." Lily widened her eyes.

"What was that flash?" Leo asked, looking at her reaction.

"We'll go ahead, if you don't mind!" Rachel said, dragging Lily and Dani.

"Wait, what if it's-" Raph was cut off when the three sisters began to run too, really fast. As soon as they got out of their earshot and eyesight, they transformed into their turtle forms. Molly was swinging her nunchucks at a huge alligator. It looked like it had no effect on him. he had whited out eyes, and was clearly VERY angry.

"Hey! Alligator! Watch out!" Lily yelled, kicking the monster, and slicing its arm with her katana.

"Molly! Get out of here! The boys are coming soon, and if they find out-!" Dani was cut off when she heard a battle cry of 'BOOYAKASHA'. "QUICKLY!" Molly detranformed very quickly, and hid behind a stack of boxes. The girls fought off the huge Alligator.

"Leatherhead! Wait, those girls again? Where is the orange girl?" Mikey asked.

"You can thank us later." Lily said, and ran off with the others.

"COME BACK!" Leo yelled out. The girls detransformed behind a corner, and hid behind the same stack of boxes.

"Were ok! Thanks for asking!" Rachel said sarcasticly, popping her head from behind the boxes.

"Your welcome." Raph said.

"Leatherhead, calm down!" Mikey pleaded. At his voice, Leatherhead calmed, and his eyes went back to normal.

"I'm sorry." Leatherhead said, looking away.

"Its ok, Leatherhead. But, why did you attack our friends?" Mikey asked.

"I didn't mean no harm... But that orange one, she has the scent of the Kraang." Leatherhead said, pointing at Molly.

"Molly? Kraang?" Leo asked, looking at her.

"Long story short, I was attacked by the Kraang a long time ago." Molly said.

"Really? How did you escape?" Mikey asked, his eyes lighting up with... worry. Something that Mikey NEVER expresses.

"I slid under the Kraang, that's all." Molly said.

"Anyways, I apologize that I almost hurt you, Molly." Leatherhead said (HEY, THAT RYHMES!).

"It's ok, Leatherhead." Molly said, getting up from the boxes and hugged Leatherhead. Leatherhead was stunned that she didn't freak out like most people, but hesitantly hugged her back. Molly pulled back, smiling.

"We better get back to the lair. Leatherhead might need something from that slash that blue clad gave you." Leo said.

"Thank you." Leatherhead said, following the group of eight.


	10. Shredder's battle

**The world ended, so being Gemmy's zombie friend, I decided to post this for her /Zombie Nikki. (She doesn't own TMNT, just her ocs.)**

"We better get home, again. Our parents must be dead worried, since they said to be back by Dinner." Lily said.

"Dead!?" Mikey asked.

"It's a metaphor, idiot." Raph said.

"Oh, I knew that." Mikey said, crossing his arms.

"Girls! Before you leave!" Donnie said, holding four phones in his hand.

"What are these?" Molly asked.

"They are T-phones. So if you need to call us when in trouble, you can use them." Donnie said.

"Thanks, Donatello." Dani said, smiling. Donnie looked away shyly, and slightly blushed. The girls left, knowing their way now that they remembered to get Dogpound's and Fishface's map. As they got out, rain, thunder, and lightning started.

"Holy crap..." Rachel said, getting out of the manhole, helping the other girls, along with Lily.

"This is going to be a huge storm..." Dani commented, as a flash of lightning made shadows appear behind them. Molly clung to Dani, scared out of her wits. As the four girls walked home, they could hear... fighting. Then, a hotel sign came crashing down, the second one that came down this month. The girls jumped out of the way, and now Molly was scared to death.

"What's going on up there!?" Lily asked, looking up at the hotel building.

"Why do I feel pain?" Rachel wondered.

"Pain? I do too." Lily said.

"We all do, huh?" Dani asked.

"How can we feel pain if nothing is happening to us?" Molly asked, scared.

"There's only one way to find out..." Lily said, putting her hand to her bracelet. The girls spun their bracelets, and transformed into their turtle forms. They jumped up the building, weapons ready. As they got to the top, they saw three forms down on the roof, hurt. Another battled with another mysterious man.

"Its Dad, and Leo!" Lily exclaimed, grabbing the attention of Shredder and Leo.

"Nice of you to join us, my daughters." Shredder said, pushing Leo to the ground. Thunder and lightning crackled against the sky, making Shredder look even more scary. The girls looked at each other, then the turtles. "This is what happens when you let your guard down." Shredder smirked.

"But, why are you-" Lily was cut off.

"To get my mutagen back. They won't budge. Could you finish them off for me?" The girls looked at him uncertain.

"Like we said, we won't till we get enough information, father." Lily said, her voice not heard to the turtles due to the wind picking up, the thunder and lightning crackling so loudly, it made the ground shake.

"Then next time, Lily. Anytime will be great." Shredder said, disappearing into the night. The girls looked at the unconscious bodies, and picked them up, piggybacking them, and carried them to an alleyway, and into the sewer, Lily throwing a ninja star with a note on it. The girls covered the manhole, and ran off.

~Sometime later, the boys POV~

"Man... Another battle with Shredder..." Leo said, huffing.

"At least we didn't die..." Raph said.

"Guys, look at this! It's a ninja star with Shredder's symbol on it!" Donnie exclaimed.

"It's from those girls again." Leo said, looking at it.

"It say's 'You guys better be ready, Shredder will never give up at no costs. Hope you feel better.'" Leo read out.

"Why would they say that?" Mikey asked, rubbing his head.

"We'll find out soon enough." Leo said, slipping the paper and ninja star into his pouch.


	11. G-Mod playing and Rockets

**Hello!~ I left you people on the edge of your seats, now its time for Chapter 11! DON'T OWN TMNT, JUST MY OCS! **

"Were sorry, Father." Lily said, bowing down before Shredder.

"Lilly... It is fine. Once you get enough information, I want you to destroy the turtles AND Splinter." Shredder said. Lily widened her eyes, but she nodded.

"Yes, Father." Lily said.

~Meanwhile~

"Why would they help you if your supposed to be enemies?" Casey asked.

"Like I said, they are just misguided, not evil." Donnie said annoyed.

"So if they were misguided that means if we can somehow try to tell them that Shredder is using them, they would be on our side?" Leo asked.

"Exactly." Donnie replied.

"Hey, guys! Molly is online!~" Mikey said, looking at Donnie's laptop.

"Do you like her or something?" April teased.

"Only as a friend!" Mikey said, blushing.

~Meanwhile~

"Mikey is on!" Molly said, looking at Dani's laptop.

"Do you like him or something?" Dani teased.

"N-No! Only as a friend!" Molly protested.

"Good. They are our enemy." Rachel said.

"We get that, Rachel." Lily said, entering. Molly put on a headset with headphones on, and started up G-Mod.

"Lets play G-Mod!" Molly said as the game finished.

"Ok!" Mikey said, although there was a bit of static in the background.

~After hours of playing G-Mod~

"I gotta go on my evening patrol now, Molls." Mikey said, calling Molly by her nickname.

"Ok. I gotta go anyways. Bye, Mikey!" Molly said, logging out. She took off her headphones slowly, and squealed. "I'm actually smart for once!~" She whispered. "Guys! They are going out for their evening patrol!" Molly yelled. The three girls came out, rubbing their eyes.

"Really? Ok. Girls!" Lily said, and put her hand to her bracelet. The four girls spun them, and then they were in their turtle forms again. Rachel cracked her knuckles, and then, the girls ran out of the building, and into the night. "There! Quickly girls, sneak attack." Lily whisper-shouted, and they hid behind a water tower.

"So, let me guess, in 3 seconds those girls are coming to come out of somewhere and attack?" Raph said blankly.

"CHALLENGE EXCEPTED, BASTARD!" Rachel yelled, coming out from behind the water tower.

"Rachel!" The three girls yelled, falling down. Lily got up, and Dani also. Molly got up last, rubbing her head since she was on the bottom. Dani had an angry mark, and Lily sighed.

"Lets get them!" Lily announced, and attacked Leo.

"Now you see me, now you DON'T!" Rachel yelled, jumping over Raph, and kicking him at the back of the head.

"Sorry." Dani muttered, and sweep kicked Donnie.

"What's that?" Molly muttered, dodging Mikey's 'nunchuck fury'. Four glows were coming closer and closer.

"Rockets?" Lily muttered, dodging an attack from Leo's katana.

"ROCKETS!?" Rachel and Dani yelled in synch.

"NEEEEEEEE!" Molly yelled, running up the water tower, and throwing her nunchuck over a wire, and hung there. Mikey did the same, and the other's ducked down.

"Hey! I can see pizza place from up here!" Mikey yelled. (1)

"Really?" Molly asked, looking over his shoulder. As the smoke clouded up, the girls quickly ran off, and Molly jumped down, running also. The smoke finally cleared up, and they were gone.

**(1) If you get the reference, I LOVE YOU! /shot/**


	12. Almost Caught

**Don't own TMNT, just my ocs (Nor do I own any refrences)**

The girls ran around the track in their respective color shirts and black shorts. They were doing Gym, and so far Lily was in first, Rachel in second, Molly in third, and Dani in fourth. Everyone else were behind them, huffing and puffing.

"How can they run so fast!?" One boy said, almost falling down.

"I don't know. EVERYONE, KICK IT UP A NOTCH!" Another boy said to the other people, and they started to run quicker.

"Girls, time for us to kick up a notch ourselves!" Lily said to her sisters. They nodded in synch, and ran so fast it seemed like smoke was coming off their feet. They ran neck 'n' neck. They finished the mile in about 3 minutes, panting, but proud. The other people came in 5 minutes, and some even 17 minutes! The girl's highfived, giggling and laughing.

"Nice, Miss. Yamato's." The Gym teacher, Mrs. Oppin said, smiling.

"Thanks, Mrs. Oppin." Lily said, smiling back.

"Can you girls join the Track team?" She asked.

"Sorry, Mrs. Oppin. We have other things to do." Lily said.

"I know Molly is on the Soccer Team." Mrs. Oppin said, crossing her arms.

"That's because I have more time on my hands than they do." Molly protested.

"Ok, but come to he next meet if you want." She said, walking away to scold the 17 minute people. It has been a few weeks ever since the Rocket incident. The girl's have become great friends with the boys, and April. Although the girl's spend more time with their respective counterparts (Molly with Mikey, Dani with Donnie, Rachel with Raph, and Lily with Leo), they still spend time together, going on patrols sometimes as well. Now that they spend more time together, the girl's question their own Father's wishes. They've been in every inch of their lair, and they haven't found the glowing substance. Tonight they would be turtles again, and 'fighting' them again. Rachel is the only one who wants to fight. The other three feel more trust. Rachel just won't let the trust go to her yet. But, that's Rachel being Rachel.

"So, where do you think they will be tonight?" Molly asked as they started to go towards the School with the rest of the class giving them the evil eye.

"Of course on the rooftops." Lily replied.

"Should we even try? The mutagen hasn't shown up, and we've been in every inch of their lair." Dani said.

"True. But still, we should keep on fighting them." Rachel said.

"Why?" Molly asked.

"So, maybe they are carrying the mutagen in their shells, or hid it in a place really secret." Rachel said.

"What's the point in carrying mutagen in their shells if they don't exactly know what happens? I'm the smartest, and even I don't even know what it does." Dani explained.

"I guess." Rachel said. Lily sighed in frustration. It would be a _long_ night...

~Later that night~

The girl's jumped from rooftop to rooftop. They were of course in their turtle forms, keeping an eye out for the boys. Lily saw a shadow go by a water tower.

"Over there, girls!" Lily exclaimed quietly. The four sisters jumped towards the water tower, and looked around the corner. There stood the four boys, backs turned.

"Guys, you know what to do when they show up, right?" Leo asked to his brothers, and they nodded. The girls stood confused for a second, but came out of the corner.

"What do you mean by-" Before Lily could finish, darts were launched out of the boys hands. The girl's were shocked at first, but Lily and Molly acted fast. Lily slashed the darts with her katana's and Molly did with her blade that came out of her nunchucks.

"Your going to regret that." Rachel said. Dani took a quick look at the green-blue liquid that oozed out of the broken darts and knew what it was.

"It's sleeping poison!" Dani exclaimed.

"Even better." Rachel muttered, and grabbed her sai's.

"What would have happened if they managed to hit us with it?" Molly asked.

"Possibly find out our secret." Dani whispered to her, getting out her bo. The girl's got into a fighting 'come-at-me' position.

"I knew the plan would fail." Leo muttered, and the four boys also got out their weapons. They started to fight their respective counterparts, only Rachel and Raph seriously fighting. The others... well, they were fighting, but not as much. Lily sighed, and blocked Leo's katana with hers.

"Girl's, fall back!" Lily ordered.

"Lil! Were still-" Rachel was cut off.

"I don't care, Ray! FALL BACK, NOW!" Lily said. The girl's stopped fighting, only Molly looked back at Mikey, and then, the girl's jumped off the building.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Leo said. They saw the girls zooming off down the road, and a huge flash was seen as they turned a corner. "After them!" Leo said. They jumped from building to building, the girl's hair only seen really. They stopped, and saw the girl's human forms.

"What are Lily, Rachel, Dani, and Molly doing running down the road?" Mikey asked, watching the girl's run down to an 'abandoned' house.

"And why are they going into that house? It looks abandoned..." Donnie said.

"Should we follow them?" Raph asked.

"It is their house. We were never invited, Raph." Leo said, as the girl's slammed the door to the house.

"Those dudette turtles disappeared just seconds ago, and now they appear? Is it possible that..." Mikey trailed off.

"No, it's probably just a coincidence." Leo said, shrugging.

"Still, we should keep an eye on them when they come over." Donnie said.

"Just in case, right?" Raph asked. The last thing he needed was to be called a 'stalker'.

"Yes. Just in case." Leo said, and the boys ran off to the nearest manhole.


	13. Backstory

**This is the backstory of the girls. Sorry I never shared it ^^; Also, updates are still being a bit slow on this story, but I won't abandon it!**

Dogpound found the turtles once again, and fought them. Foot ninja's took the samples of blood from the turtles, one by one. Then, after Mikey's blood was collected, they ran off like nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Shredder had Baxter fill four tanks full of water. Once the Foot's and Dogpound got back, Baxter took the samples, and started working on the clones. He added the blood samples to the water tanks, and with some odd ingredients sent by the Kraang, and four baby girl turtles sat in the tanks. Then, with a simple push of a button, a blinding flash was seen all around NYC. People took notice, and wondered what the hell was going on. Then, once the light cleared, the four baby turtles were human sized, filled with the DNA of their counterparts. One woke up, then another, then another, then another. The glass smashed, and the girls came out.

"J-Jeez! W-What the Hell!?" One said.

"Manners!" Another one said.

"Were not baby turtles anymore!" Another one exclaimed.

"AWESOME!" Another one shouted.

"Hello, little girls." Shredder said. The four turtles looked up at Shredder, and had a feeling to shrink back into a corner.

"Um, who are you?" One asked.

"I am Oroku Saki, but you may call me Dad, or Father Shredder." Shredder said.

"Ok. Well, nice to meet you, Dad." One said.

"So, do you have names?" Shredder asked.

"Since you created us, aren't you supposed to name us?" One asked.

"I guess so. You, with the blue eyes." She stood up. "You will be Lily. Motherly and Calm like a Lily should be." Shredder said. "You, Hazel eyes." She stood up. "You will be Rachel. Fierce and strong." Shredder said. "You, brown eyes." She stood up. "You shall be Dani. Scientific and sweet." Shredder said. "You, with the light blue eyes." She stood up. "You shall be Molly. Energetic and Tomboyish." The girls stared at Shredder. "Lily, you shall be the leader." Lily mentally cheered. The three other sisters groaned. "Baxter! I would like to talk to you." Shredder said. Baxter gulped, but followed Shredder. The four sisters looked at each other.

"Ok, but I'll need stuff to do so." Baxter said.

"I'll make sure the Kraang gives you the proper equipment." Shredder said.

~A few hours later~

"Ok, girls. This is a transformation bracelet. It will let you transform back to turtle to a human when needed." Baxter said, showing four sparkly bracelets.

"Ok." Lily said, taking the blue one, and snapping it on her wrist. Rachel did the same with a red one, Dani did the same with a purple, and Molly did so with an orange one.

"Now, spin them." Baxter said. The girls gulped, but did so. In blinding flashes of blue, red, purple, and orange, they were human with their clothes on.

"Epic!" Molly exclaimed.

"So, basically we use this bracelet in broad daylight, but at night were our turtle selves?" Lily asked, her eyes sparkling. Shredder simply nodded. Lily squealed in delight.

"So, when do we start, Dad?" Rachel asked.

"Tomorrow." Shredder simply said, smirking.


	14. NOTE!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

**I might not be able to update ANY of my stories tomorrow. Why? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW, THAT'S WHY! *squeal* **

**Also, I just realized I've been on this website for a whole YEAR! (Back in December, ^^;)**

**Anyways, also for the stories I HAVEN'T updated in a while... Well, maybe I'll update them soon! (Hopefully ^^;)**


End file.
